Mamori's Diary
by pinkyukka
Summary: Anak pasangan HiruMamo menemukan diary milik ibunya, apa ya yang ditulis? Sekuel Wedding Preparation ! Please RnR, thankyou


Haloo~ akhirnya saya kembali setelah mengalami masa-masa berat (read: UN) dan saya kembali dengan ide yang bertumpuk selama saya ujian ToT

Semua reviewnya sudah saya bales di DM ya, makasi banget buat reviewnya

Dan fict ini kupersembahkan pada 7orang yang telah mereview Wedding Preparation dan semoga bertambah yg mereview .9

Oiya, ini sekuel dari Wedding Preparation dalam bentuk yg berbeda

**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION  
EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
Wedding Preparation © Pinkyukka  
Story by : Pinkyukka  
Idea © forgot  
Warning : possible OoC, typo[s], HirumaXMamori, etc.  
**

**Enjoy It !**

"Cih! Dimana sih ibu menyembunyikan _shotgun_ku?" seorang cowok bertelinga _elf_ tampak sedang mengomel sambil melempar beberapa barang di laci meja.

Pluk

Diliriknya benda yang jatuh dari rak buku di dekat meja. Sepertinya salah satu barang yang dilempar oleh cowok itu membuat sebuah buku jatuh dari tempatnya. Buku _pink_ dengan gambar bunga sakura di_cover_nya. Dipungutnya buku itu. Si cowok membolak-balikkan buku itu. Dibukanya buku yang ia anggap 'mencurigakan' itu.

_Tanggal 07 April 20xx_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Hari inilah aku resmi mengganti namaku menjadi Hiruma Mamori. Nama yang indah bukan? Aku sangat suka nama ini. Ah iya _diary_, hari ini aku mau cerita tentang hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini._

"_Bagaimana Suzuna?" Tanyaku sambil berputar di depan cermin. _

"_Cantik sekali Mamo-_nee_. Gaunnya sangat bagus dan cocok untuk Mamo-_nee_," jawab Suzuna heboh. Aku tersenyum. Aku masih mematut diri di depan cermin. Benar apa kata Suzuna, gaun ini bagus. Gaun yang tempo hari kupilih bersama Suzuna memang simpel. Gaun putih sedada dan dibagian punggungnya terdapat belahan yang menampakkan punggung putihku. Dibagian pinggul terdapat pita besar berwarna senada dengan ekor pita yang cukup panjang. Rambut panjang sepunggungku digulung sehingga menampakkan tengkukku. Dan kepalaku ditutupi kain putih transparan yang biasa disebut _Maria Veil_._

"_Mamo-_nee_, jangan lupa bunganya." Suzuna memberikanku buket bunga mawar putih yang sangat indah. Buket ini dipesan oleh Suzuna sendiri. Dia tahu bunga kesukaanku. "Psst... Mamo-_nee_, nanti bunganya lemparkan padaku ya," bisiknya. Aku tersenyum. Rupanya ia ingin segera menyusulku. _

_CKLEK_

"_Mamori-_neechan_, apa sudah siap?" tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut coklat masuk ke ruangan pengantin wanita -tempatku dan Suzuna berada-_

"_Yaa~ Sena. Mamo-_nee_ sudah siap. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Suzuna sambil sedikit mendorongku._

_Kulihat wajah Sena bersemu merah. Manis sekali._

"_Ma, Mamori-_neechan_ sangat cantik dan anggun," jawab Sena gugup. Aku tersenyum._

"_Terima kasih Sena."_

"_Sena, Sena, bagaimana denganku?" Suzuna berputar sambil memegang ujung rok putihnya._

"_Su-Suzuna_-chan_ juga cantik." Wajah Sena makin memerah. Wajah Suzuna memerah. Lucu sekali pasangan ini._

"_Ah ya, Sena. Apa You sudah siap?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku ingin lihat Youichi dalam balutan _tuxedo _putih._

"_Sudah. Dia sedang…"_

_BRAAAKKK_

"_Hoi cebol sialan ! Sedang apa kau?" Youichi tiba-tiba datang sambil menendang pintu. Yak, pintu itu lepas dari engselnya dengan keadaan terbelah menjadi dua._

"_Hi-hieee… Hiruma-_san_ ma-maaf aku…" keringat dingin bercucuran dipelipis Sena. Pria beranting itu melirikku. Tampak seringai menghias wajah _akuma_nya._

"_Kekeke, sudah kubilang berhenti makan kue menjijikkan itu. Lihat, kau jadi gendut begitu tunangan sialan !" kata Youichi sambil menunjuk perutku._

"_Mou.. Aku tidak gendut You. Dan kue sus itu tak menjijikkan!" kataku tak mau kalah. Aku menatap bola mata _emerald_nya yang sangat indah itu. Dia balas menatap _sapphire_ku. Tanpa kami sadari tampak kilatan-kilatan dimata kami. (ngerti maksudnya?)_

"_Su-sudah, Mamori-_necchan_, Hiruma-_san_. Hari ini kan kalian akan menikah," Sena berusaha menenangkan kami._

"_Tch," Youichi melangkah keluar. "Persiapkan mentalmu tunangan sialan," kata Youichi di ujung pintu. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Suzuna menyikutku._

"_Hihihi, You_-nii_ tahu Mamo_-nee_ gugup." Wajahku memanas seketika._

_Lonceng gereja terdengar sangat merdu ditelingaku. Aku terus berjalan menuju altar bersama ayahku yang menggandeng tanganku. Di sana berdiri seorang pastur dan pria tampan nan menyeramkan yang akan menikahiku. Ya, Hiruma Youichi. Orang terkasar yang pernah kutemui. Tapi anehnya, aku sangat mencintainya. Gila? Memang. Tapi aku suka kegilaan itu._

_Pria beranting itu mengulurkan tangannya. Ayahku menyerahkan tanganku ke pria yang mirip akuma itu. Ah, ralat. Dia memang _akuma_. Catat itu._

"_Ya, aku bersedia." Akhirnya aku mengucapkan kesediaanku menjadi pendamping hidup Youichi. Selamanya. Kulirik pria yang kini telah menyandang sebagai suamiku. Ia tampak lega. Ia menyematkan cincin emas putih dengan bertahtakan batu _greenemerald_ yang indah kejari manisku. Cincin yang sama saat ia melamarku dulu. Giliranku menyematkan cincin. Aku terkejut. Cincinnya bertahtakan batu _blue sapphire_. Berbeda. Tapi aku tahu, itu melambangkan mata kami yang berbeda namun telah bersatu._

"_Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu," kata sang pastur. Youichi menyeringai kecil. Aku gugup. Ini memang bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja rasanya deg-degan. Youichi memegang pundakku dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan kami…_

"Ryo, lagi apa?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul dibelakang sang cowok yang baru diketahui bernama Ryo. Cowok berambut hitam yang saat ini telah ia cat menjadi merah itu pun terkejut.

"Cih, kau mengagetkanku kakak sialan," kata Ryo sambil mengunyah permen karet. Gadis manis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu hanya nyengir sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang runcing. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan menyeringai. Keturunan sang ayah.

"Hei, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi," tuntut sang kakak.

"Lihat, apa yang aku temukan ini kekeke," Ryo menunjukkan buku ditangannya.

"Apa?"

"_Diary_ ibu, kekeke."

Mata gadis itu membulat sedetik. Tampaknya ia tertarik dengan buku yang ditemukan adiknya itu. Gadis itu menyikut adiknya. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau menemukan buku menarik itu hah?"

"_Baka_! Aku baru saja menemukannya kakak sialan !"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Ryo, panggil aku Yu_-nee_," omel sang kakak.

"Tch, nama sialanmu itu Kaori, buat apa memanggilmu 'Yu-_nee_' namamu tak ada unsur itu!" bentak Ryo. Kaori merengut. Sang kakak yang sudah biasa dengan sikap adiknya langsung merebut _diary_ itu.

"Hoi, aku belum selesai!"

"Baca sama-sama dong." Kaori meleletkan lidahnya.

_Setelah upacara yang sakral itu, kami segera menuju limosin putih yang sudah menunggu kami di depan gereja. Tapi sebelum itu kami harus melemparkan buket bunga. Aku bersiap-siap melempar buket bunga itu menuju arah yang berlainan dengan hadapanku (maksudnya kebelakang). "You, kau juga ikut melempar."_

"_Kau lakukan saja sendiri."_

"_You, ini harus dilakukan bersama-sama. Ini pernikahan kita!" bisikku sedikit membentaknya. Youichi memberikan sedikit _death glare_nya. Akhirnya ia mengalah._

_Buket mawar putih itu melayang diudara dengan mulus. Sebenarnya bisa saja buket itu melayang kemudian menukik dengan tajam, mengingat suamiku itu adalah _Quaterback_ handal, tapi itu tidak terjadi karena aku sedikit menahannya. _

_Para gadis yang ingin mendapatkan buket itu sudah bersiap untuk menangkapnya. Buket itu menuju Wakana, namun tiba-tiba… _

"_Catch MAX !" _

_Monta tiba-tiba melompat dan menangkap buket itu. Namun saat buket hampir ditangan tiba-tiba saya Shin menghadangnya. Segera Monta terpental. Buket tak bertuan itu kemudian melayang kembali. _

"_Ahahaha… Aku yang akan menangkapnya!" Taki dengan Taki's Style bersiap menangkap buket itu. Namun kaki kanan yang menopang tubuh kurus itu tiba-tiba keseleo. Si buket terlempar kembali karena kaki kiri Taki yang diangkat menendang si buket dan si buket pun kembali melayang. Taka mencoba menangkapnya namun dihalangi oleh Huh-Huh bersaudara. Monta yang mencoba menangkapnya lagi dihalangi oleh Suzuna dan Sena. Tak lama kemudian pertarungan memperebutkan buket itu menjadi pertandingan _amefuto_._

"_Kenapa malah jadi pertandingan _amefuto_?" Aku _sweatdrop_ melihat pertarungan itu._

"_Kekeke, mereka ini benar-benar tak tahu tempat," Youichi menyiapkan _bazooka_nya. Kemudian ia menembakkan _bazooka_nya menuju kerumunan pemain _amefuto_ yang sedang memperebutkan buket dan…_

_BOOM !_

_Para atlet itu gosong seketika. Tapi tidak bagi si buket yang masih terus melayang dan akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus ditangan Musashi. Semua yang hadir langsung gempar._

"_Kekeke, orang tua sialan itu akan segera menikah." Youichi menyeringai lebar sambil tertawa. "Hoi, orang tua sialan, siapa gadis malang yang akan jadi pasanganmu hah?"_

_Musashi tersenyum tipis. "Dia bukan gadis malang, tapi gadis yang beruntung. Benar kan?" Tanyanya ke seorang gadis disampingnya. Aku dan semua orang di sini sangat terkejut. Gadis itu…_

_Youichi segera menarik tanganku dan naik ke limosin itu. Kami segera menuju bandara. Kata Youichi, kami akan segera terbang ke negeri tropis dengan pesawat jet pribadinya. Ah, tapi Youichi mengatakan kalau itu jet pribadi kita._

_Yah, aku memang masih memakai gaun pengantin dan dia memakai _tuxedo_, hal itu berhasil menyita perhatian para pengunjung di bandara. Kami segera menuju pesawat jet hitam. _

_Wow ! Tak hanya luarnya yang sangat keren, tapi ternyata dalamnya pun keren. Sangat lengkap. Yang membuatku terpesona adalah adanya bar kecil dan _home teathre_. Aku heran, budaknya yang mana sampai ia bisa mempunyai pesawat ini._

_Hanya butuh waktu 2 jam saja akhirnya kami tiba ditujuan kami. Aku tak tahu negara mana yang dimaksud Youichi. Dia tak mau memberitahuku._

"_Kita sudah sampai istri sialan," kata Youichi sambil bersiap turun. Aku mengikutinya._

"_Selamat datang di Bali…" aku membaca tulisan di dalam bandara. Kami segera menuju _Mercedes Benz_ hitam yang terparkir manis di depan bandara. Segera mobil itu melesat menuju hotel._

"_Laut! Indahnyaaa…" kataku berbinar melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah itu dari balkon kamar tempatku dan suami tercintaku menginap._

"_Cih, kau berisik sekali! Kau kan sudah sering melihat laut, istri sialan." Bentak Youichi. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku masih sibuk mengamati laut biru yang membentang dengan beberapa peselancar._

_Kami sampai di negeri yang indah ini saat masih sore. Karena perbedaan waktu di sini dan Jepang hanya 2 jam jadi perbedaan waktu antara saat berangkat dan sampai tak begitu berbeda. _

_Saatnya tidur. Ah, tadi sebelumnya kami melewati makan malam yang cukup menegangkan. Ah, bukan aku yang merasa tegang, tapi pelayan restoran yang merasa tegang sekaligus ketakutan setengah mati karena Youichi menodongkan _AK-47_nya gara-gara si pelayan salah membawakan pesanan. Setelah itu manajer restoran yang meminta maaf habis-habisan sambil berkeringat dingin._

_Hari yang sangat menyenangkan bukan? Sepertinya malam ini pun akan lebih menyenangkan._

_Ja nee~_

BLUSH

Kedua kakak-beradik itu ber-_blushing_ ria. Tampaknya mereka mengerti kelanjutan dari cerita kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Kekeke jadi begitu proses terbentuknya kau, kakak jelek." Ryo menyeringai. Kaori pun segera memberi hadiah adiknya sikutan tajam. Si adik yang sangat mirip dengan setan itu balas menyikut kakaknya. Alhasil si kakak yang lebih mirip malaikat itu merintih kesakitan.

"Kaori-_chan_, Ryo-_kun_, kalian sedang apa?" Mamori tiba-tiba muncul. Kedua anak itu segera menyembunyikan _diary_ Mamori.

"Ayo makan malam, ayah kalian sudah menunggu." Kedua anak _akuma_ itu segera bangkit dan menuju meja makan bersama ibunya.

-The End-

Yak selesai jugaaa~

Jelek ya? Ceritanya ga jelas pula u :/

Cerita yang diotak dan yang diketik beda banget ! melenceng !

Oiya, walaupun itu kutulis 'the end' tapi maybe aku buat lanjutannya kalo ada permintaan buat ngelanjutin dan aku ga males XDD

Tambahan: aku bikin fic ini sesuai urutan

Gomen ga bisa ngomong panjang-panjang karena aku sendiri juga ga tau mau ngomong apa XD *dibazooka

Kali ini mohon reviewnya ! Onegaishimasuuu~

7 April – 26 April 2012


End file.
